


This thing between us

by rynirer



Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynirer/pseuds/rynirer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Sometimes Blaine is just too frustrated and on the edge of breaking, overwhelmed by all the expectations of his family and of the world. And when he reaches that state, the only thing he wants - the only thing he needs - is for Kurt to break him completely and build him up again."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This thing between us

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short drabble I wrote inspired by [this drawing](http://leeminkyo.tumblr.com/post/23552089036). DEFINETLY NSFW, open at your risk.  
> A big thank you to my lovely Amy for betaing this in record time <3

It's not something they do frequently.  
  
Kurt doesn't even know when it really started. It feels like it was always there, even before they started having sex, when neither of them knew what they were doing. It started with simple but direct requests and it progressed from there, and now that they're much more sure of themselves, it just is.  
  
They don’t do this often, but when they do, they make sure they have time. Sometimes Blaine is just too frustrated and on the edge of breaking, overwhelmed by all the expectations of his family and of the world. And when he reaches that state, the only thing he wants - the only thing he needs - is for Kurt to break him completely and build him up again.  
  
And Kurt always does.  
  
The dalton ties are, admittedly, just for Kurt's pleasure. They could do this with or without them, or with anything else really, but he enjoys the contrast between the bright red and blue of the cloth and his boyfriend's tanned, naked skin.  
Blaine is kneeling on the floor, head bowed and hands bound behind his back, the fabric of the tie stretched around his wrists, tight enough to make him feel it. Kurt takes a moment to enjoy the flexing of the biceps as Blaine tries the strength of the restraints.  
  
"Sssh" he whispers, slightly amused. "You know it's useless."  
  
Blaine always fights it at the beginning. It's always difficult for him to just let go and be taken care of, without the need of even thinking about it. But Blaine trusts Kurt, and Kurt is patient with him.  
  
Blaine bites his lips and Kurt hums quietly, placing a hand on his hips – naked. He's completly naked too and some months ago he wouldn't have believe the utter absence of self-consciousness he has now. He watches his boyfriend for a while, all of him, from the strain of his muscles to the hard length of his untouched cock. He is obviously trying not to shift, and there are still too many lines of worry on his forehead.  
  
Kurt walks towards Blaine's kneeling frame. He lets himself stand in front of him, motionless, for a while, before raising his hand and trailing a fingertip along Blaine's jawline and then over his lips, appreciating the soft texture. He removes it immediately when Blaine's mouth opens, chosing instead to move towards the tie wrapped around his boyfriend's neck. He strokes it once, twice, before grabbing the end and pulling on it, wounding the cloth around his fist and forcing Blaine to raise his head.  
  
For the first time since the beginning of the scene, their eyes meet, and Kurt smiles when he sees that Blaine's are already unfocused.  
  
"Do you remember your safeword, honey?" he asks, soft.  
  
Blaine nods, swallowing tickly.  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Dalton."  
  
Kurt smiles again, brushing his thumb over Blaine plump lips, before bending to whisper directly on his mouth.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
Blaine's eyes flutter closed.  
  
Kurt licks his lips.  
  
"Give it up, sweetheart. Let me take care of you."  
  
Blaine trembles, but he's still resisting.  
  
"Open up."  
  
With a shudder and a soft sigh, Blaine opens his mouth.  
  
The thick, hard length of Kurt's dick starts to slide into him, more and more until he can barely breath and he has to suppress his gag reflex.  
  
"You're so good, honey, so good," Kurt moans as he grips Blaine's head in both his hands, starting to thrust shallowly.  
  
Blaine's jaw slackens and with a broken, thankful moan, he lets himself be taken.  
  
He gives up.


End file.
